


Good Boys and Bad Girls

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Porn, Safer Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sylar and Elle bicker, Luke's stuck in the middle. When they make up, he's in the middle too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys and Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is 17.
> 
> _Winner Best Elle Characterisation @ the Heroes Slash Awards Summer 2009_

Luke and Elle huddled together on the bed, heads bowed as they whispered and giggled. Sylar clutched the remote tighter in his fist and reminded himself that every day he didn’t kill one of them for the many, many things they seemed to do deliberately to piss him off was another day where he proved his father wrong.

He looked over at his little menagerie of strays, at Luke curled up on the bed and Elle sitting cross-legged at his side. Her hair was wet from the shower and the motel bathrobe was cinched loosely around her waist. From that angle, Sylar was pretty sure Luke could see straight up it between her legs. And that, at least, explained why Luke was still on the bed and not at Sylar’s side, why he hadn’t tried to weasel his way right up next to Sylar (“I just wanna see the TV, man!”) and why Elle hadn’t yet had to follow or be left out. But, it didn’t explain why, after all the days and weeks and months of fending off Luke’s raging hormones except for when they suited him, Sylar had never been madder than now, when they weren’t directed at him.

He watched as Elle zapped Luke playfully on the tip of his nose and then bent down to kiss it better. From across the room, Sylar could see straight down the robe she was barely wearing and he could only imagine the eyeful Luke just got.

“Put on some _clothes_, Elle!” he finally snapped.

Both their heads turned and they stared at him in stunned silence. But neither one could ever shut up for long. “What’s your problem, _Gabriel_?” Elle snapped back.

Sylar rolled his eyes; he knew what that was about. Elle was still pissed he’d nearly killed her. But Sylar didn’t see why she was holding a grudge; he came back for her, didn’t he? Found her in that ICU and healed her with his blood? And he had to get some points for picking her up first and then doubling back for the kid, but Elle didn’t seem to think of it that way.

There was a part of Sylar that was about to cut her some slack because if he lashed back every time she lashed out, it wouldn’t be long before Elle was leaving Sylar behind, and he had a sneaking suspicion that she’d try to take Luke with her. But then, Luke snickered at Elle’s sneers and Sylar had made no such deal with himself to treat Luke with similar kid gloves. If all it took was a glimpse of Elle’s snatch to have Luke side against him in Elle’s petty vendetta, then Sylar was going to punish him for it. He stood and pulled a handful of dollar bills from his back pocket.

“Go to the store, Luke,” he ordered, flinging the money to the floor. “I want soda.”

Luke glanced at his watch; they all knew it was nearing midnight.

“There’s soda in the mini bar,” he whined.

Sylar grabbed him telekinetically by the front his shirt and dragged him off the bed.

“And if I wanted the soda in the mini bar, I’d drink it.” Sylar dropped Luke amongst the scattered money. “Now, go to the store!”

“Hey!” Elle shouted. She slid off the bed and grabbed Luke by the back of his neck, pulling him up to stand beside her as he stuffed the dollar bills in his pockets. “You can’t treat him like that!”

“It’s fine!” Luke said. “I’ll go. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!”

“Don’t tell him what to do, Elle,” Sylar said smoothly. “If he says it’s fine, then it’s fine. Right, Luke?”

“Right…” Luke stuttered, but Elle shouted, “Bullshit!” over him.

And then, it devolved into the same argument they always had:

“You betrayed me!”

“You tried to kill me!”

“You made me a killer!”

“You were a killer before I even met you!”

“But I was going to stop!”

“I saved your life!”

“I fixed you!”

“Stop it!” Luke suddenly yelled. His hands glowed bright red.

Sylar barked out a laugh and Elle rolled her eyes. “Put it away, microwave, before you set off the sprinkler system.”

Luke glared at them, shifting from foot to foot as a hot blush flushed his cheeks as red as his hands. After a moment longer of holding out, he closed his fists with an angry grunt.

“Aw,” Elle teased, pushing out her own bottom lip. “C’mon, kid, don’t pout.”

“I’m not pouting!”

Elle shimmied up against him, flinging both arms around his neck when Luke moodily tried to turn away. “Hey,” she said. “Don’t get mad at me just because Sylar’s being an asshole.”

“Not mad at you,” Luke whispered as Elle pulled him down into a kiss. She rocked up on the tips of her toes and smirked at Sylar over Luke’s shoulder.

But two could play that game. Sylar moved behind Luke, smoothing his hands from Luke’s hips, up under his shirt between them. Through the thin cotton of Luke’s tee, Sylar could feel Elle’s breasts pressed against the back of his hands. Sylar nudged his groin against Luke’s ass, just hard enough to make Luke sigh and wriggle back against him.

“Not mad at me, are you, Luke?” Sylar asked as he kissed Luke’s neck, his eyes never leaving Elle’s. “I changed my mind about the soda.”

Luke squirmed, grinding back against Sylar and forward into Elle. Elle’s robe was falling open as they jostled against each other and Luke’s head hung down, watching as more and more of her cleavage came into view. Sylar ran his hand down Luke’s narrow chest and over the soft swell of his stomach.

“Hmm, Luke?” he pressed, the tips of his fingers teasing below Luke’s waistband.

“_No,_” Luke finally gasped. “Not mad at you.”

Sylar grinned triumphantly and kissed Luke roughly.

“Good boy,” he growled against Luke’s lips.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Elle snapped. “He’s not your… your pet!”

“He’s not your toy either, Elle!”

Elle stamped her foot, electricity crackling in her hand and Sylar pulled Luke to him tighter. This wasn’t how it was meant to be. Sylar wasn’t like Samson; he shouldn’t want to hurt the people he’s meant to love. But if Elle insisted on trying to take Luke from him because she couldn’t get past the grudge she held against him, then Sylar was going to fire back with everything he had. One stray was better than none, and he hadn’t brought Elle back from the brink of death just to let her take away everything he’d worked for. Sylar’s own fingers sparked in frustration.

“Hey!” Luke reached one hand forward to Elle and the other back to Sylar. Their electricity faded within a hair’s breadth of frying him. “S’fine. S’all good,” he stammered.

Sylar kissed Luke’s temple.

“Good boy,” he said again, to see how far he could push it.

“S’okay,” Luke said quickly, turning to Elle. “I like it,” he added shyly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luke groaned as Sylar palmed the front of his jeans.

“And what about this?” Elle asked. “Hm, microwave? You like this?”

She tugged at the belt holding her robe closed, shaking her shoulders so that the robe fell down her arms and pooled around her feet.

“_Oh yeah_,” Luke gasped. Sylar had to bite his tongue to keep from echoing the sentiment. “Yeah, I like that.”

And if Sylar hadn’t seen her naked before, he would have been sure his blood had given her some unfair advantage in life. It didn’t seem possible that someone with such a pinup perfect body, all pert breasts and tight ass, could be real. Maybe Luke felt the same way too, because under Sylar’s hand he could feel Luke’s cock suddenly twice as hard and straining against his fly.

Elle kissed Luke just as possessively as Sylar had. And worse than the smirk that she’d given him earlier, Elle didn’t bother to even glance at Sylar this time. She simply kissed Luke until he could barely catch his breath and then dropped to her knees, her small hands batting Sylar’s fingers from Luke’s crotch and deftly opening his fly.

Elle’s mouth slid around Luke’s dick; Sylar laughed as Luke’s hips snapped forward and Elle gagged a little. She zapped Luke’s inner thigh in warning, but from the breathy, ragged moan he gave, Sylar wasn’t sure Luke didn’t like it. For a long while, Sylar did nothing, simply holding Luke against him to keep him from falling down. Watching Elle suck Luke off, her hair swaying and her breasts bouncing in time to the bob of her head, her lips growing redder and more swollen with every slide up and down, was almost as arousing as all the times she’d had her mouth on Sylar’s cock.

Then, Luke groaned Elle’s name and his fingers twisted in her hair. Every part of Sylar bristled to hear Luke say someone else’s name like that, so full of _need_. He caught Elle looking up at him and he knew she thought she’d won, but Sylar wasn’t out of tricks quite yet, not when the stakes were so high. He sucked one finger and traced it wetly down Luke’s ass.

“Oh!”

Sylar’s finger slid easily inside him; Luke pressed back against him and then thrust forward into Elle’s mouth. While Elle sucked and licked, and jacked his cock with her hand when her jaw began to ache, Sylar teased Luke’s perineum with his thumb and stroked his prostate in time to the pretty little gasping moans Luke gave.

Suddenly, Elle grabbed Sylar’s hand and stilled him. As she pulled off of Luke’s cock with a messy slurp, Sylar tried to twist out of her grip but she held him tighter. “Careful. Microwave’s just about done.”

Sylar looked at Luke where his head rested on Sylar’s shoulder. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his eyes were scrunched shut. He had one hand clamped to Sylar’s hip and the other still tangled in Elle’s hair. She kissed the ridge of Luke’s hip lightly while she waited for his hold to relax.

“Easy, Luke,” Sylar breathed in his ear as he worked his finger slowly from his ass.

Elle smiled up at him and Sylar smiled back; he wasn’t sure when or how things had switched but he had the feeling that Elle wasn’t fighting him anymore, right now. He rubbed Luke’s stomach gently to calm him and ran his fingers through Elle’s hair, dislodging Luke’s hand so she could stand.

“C’mon, kid,” Elle said, curling two fingers and beckoning Luke to follow. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Elle’s hips swayed enticingly as she crawled to the centre of the bed; Sylar felt Luke stiffen against him, caught between grinding his ass back into Sylar’s crotch and scrambling after her. He whined low in his throat and looked at Sylar pleadingly over his shoulder. Sylar grabbed him by the chin and twisted his face towards him, hard enough to hurt. He kissed Luke possessively, growling into his mouth until he felt Luke try to turn in his arms, to get more friction against his own neglected cock. Then, Sylar pulled away, nipping at Luke’s lips to leave them red-raw and flushed, grinning to himself as Luke looked uncertainly between him and Elle.

While they both watched, Elle flicked her long hair back from her shoulders and spread her legs, dipping one hand down to rub her clit. “You’d better hurry up, microwave,” she teased. “I’m not gonna wait around much longer.”

Luke’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped; the slick sounds of Elle’s fingers in her cunt were all that Sylar could focus on. He grabbed Luke by the hips and ground himself one more time, hard, against the plump swell of Luke’s ass and then he tugged Luke’s t-shirt over his head and undid Luke’s laces with his mind, keeping him steady as he stepped from the clothes rumpled around his knees.

“Yeah,” Sylar breathed. “Yeah, okay.”

He walked Luke forward, his eyes never leaving Elle as she touched herself, guiding Luke blindly towards the bed and finally releasing him when Luke’s knees bumped up against the mattress. Sylar nodded when Luke glanced back at him one more time, barely biting back a groan that even with Elle spread out before him, turned on enough to touch herself for him, Luke still hung back for Sylar’s permission. He ripped open his fly as Luke scrabbled on to the bed, sighing in relief as his cock sprang free and Elle pulled Luke into her arms.

Sylar shucked the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed after Luke, pushing his legs apart to settle between them. Elle’s hand was gently sparking blue where her fingers tangled in Luke’s hair. She dragged her nails lightly down his back, her fingers brushing against Sylar’s as Sylar caressed Luke’s ass. A spark jumped between their hands but Luke was the one who ended up shocked; over Luke’s shoulder, Elle’s eyes met Sylar’s and they laughed together as Luke rubbed at the welt they’d left.

Then, Elle’s legs closed around Luke’s waist and she was pulling him down to kiss away his pout. Sylar watched as Luke’s hips shifted and he worked one hand between them to line himself up. He grabbed Luke quickly by the waist and yanked him away.

“Not so fast,” Sylar grunted, ignoring Elle’s, “Hey!” of protest and the blue lightning bolt that scorched his arm.

“I don’t need any more brats in my life,” he muttered, looking pointedly from his healing skin to Elle.

“Wha--?” Luke started. A condom flew out of the back pocket of Sylar’s jeans and into his hand, a bottle of lube landing on the bedcovers by his knee. “_Oh_.”

Sylar plucked the condom from Luke’s unresisting fingers and rolled it on him, thrusting along the groove of Luke’s ass as Luke thrust into his hand. Out of habit, Sylar slicked Luke’s cock, ignoring the knowing smirk Elle shot his way.

“I see how it is…” she teased.

“Do you, now?” Sylar pressed two fingers into her, fast and deep, until she gasped, his thumb flicking over her clit as he spread the excess lube inside her.

“Always did like something inside you…”

Sylar snorted, ‘So do you,’ hanging on the tip of his tongue but Luke nervously interrupted. “What’s wrong with that?”

For a moment, Elle’s gaze stayed locked with Sylar’s and then the tension between them broke as they both turned to look at Luke.

“Nothing,” Sylar said, kissing the back of Luke’s neck as he pulled his hand slowly from Elle’s pussy. “Nothing’s wrong with that.”

“Nothing,” Elle agreed. She pulled Luke down on top of her, her arms and legs wrapping around him.

“Nothing at all, kid,” he heard Elle murmur in Luke’s ear. “And now I want you inside me, okay?”

“_Yeah,_” Luke groaned as he pushed inside her.

Sylar lazily stroked his cock, taking advantage of his position to watch Elle’s face flush as she cried out at Luke’s first, stuttering thrusts. Sylar had thought that they must have fucked by now, under cover of darkness while Sylar was asleep or a quickie while he was in the shower, but the clumsy, arrhythmic back and forth of Luke’s hips made him change his mind. He settled his hand on Luke’s ass and gently guided his pace. “Steady now.”

Luke buried his face in Elle’s neck, but slowed his thrusts to match the push and pull of Sylar’s hand on his hip. Elle squirmed a little beneath him, pushing herself up to get a better angle.

“Mmm, like that,” she sighed; Sylar stored it away to gloat about later.

And now that Luke had the hang of things, Sylar sat back on his heels to watch them fuck. Elle’s hair was wild, a messy halo of blonde and blue electricity around her sex-flushed face. Sylar tugged his cock a little quicker and stroked the thigh Elle had wrapped around Luke’s waist.

Elle took one hand from Luke’s hair and covered Sylar’s with it; her nails dug into the back of his wrist, but Sylar hadn’t expected anything less. Sylar’s hand left his dick to trace a glistening path down Luke’s back, over the notches of his spine and down the crack of his ass. Sylar rested two fingertips over Luke’s asshole, letting the snap of Luke’s hips push his fingers shallowly inside.

With Elle below him and Sylar behind him, it was all too much for Luke. His thrusts lost their rhythm and he slammed in hard and deep; Sylar watched as his balls slapped wetly against Elle. And as Luke came, Elle channelled all the electricity she couldn’t pour into Luke, into Sylar’s hand. They broke apart panting, the stench of fried flesh and charred linen heavy in the air.

Elle traced her fingers over the scorch marks where the sheets had melted under Luke’s hands. “You did good, microwave,” she murmured against his lips.

“Very good,” Sylar agreed, leaning up to kiss Luke’s warm cheek.

Luke grinned at them proudly, panting and dazed as Sylar helped pull from the condom from him and floated it in the direction of the trashcan. Sylar dropped kisses to one side of Luke’s face and Elle to the other, until they met in the middle, Luke’s breath hot and sweet against their skin as they kissed.

Electricity crackled between their lips as Sylar pulled away. He brushed the hair back from Elle’s face and stroked Luke’s side, watching as they lazily made out. Sylar kissed them both at once, lightly, where their lips met, but when they turned to try to pull him between them, he wriggled down Elle’s body, kissing a path down between her breasts and over her stomach. He took one of Luke’s hands in his and curled it around Elle’s right breast, taking his own hand away when Luke began to tease her nipple with the pad of his thumb.

“Good boy,” he whispered, smirking up at Elle when she scowled at the contented moan Luke buried in her hair.

Sylar settled down between her thighs, caressing Luke’s leg where it was slung over hers. Sylar smiled at the way Luke shivered at his touch and at the way Elle’s hips twitched as she arched up towards him.

She gasped, “_Sylar_,” at the feel of his breath against her cunt and the already-damp hair there.

Sylar dipped his head and licked up along her slit. He moaned at her taste, at the hint of latex and lube and _Luke_ still lingering in between her folds. He pressed two stiff fingers inside her, scratching his nails over the curve of Luke’s ass as he looked up to watch them, nestled together, watching him with heavy lidded, lust-blown eyes. Sylar pressed his tongue firmly against Elle’s clit, lapping quickly as he thrust his fingers in and out. Elle groaned, fisting her hand in Luke’s hair to tug him closer, pushing him down to mouth at her breasts. Mingled with her ragged breathing, Sylar could hear the wet sounds of Luke kissing at her chest.

He curled his fingers inside her, scissoring them and twisting them until his hand was sopping wet from her and her thighs trembled where they pressed around his shoulders. Sylar latched his lips around her clit, pushing his mouth harder against her, licking and sucking and groaning against her pussy until his face was slick and Elle clenched around his fingers. He pulled back just enough to lick his lips and watch the pink flush over Elle’s shaking body start to calm.

Sylar watched as Elle dragged Luke back up to kiss him, desperate and breathless as Luke rutted his re-hardening dick against her hip. He didn’t know if Luke had really made her come before, or if she’d been faking it to needle him, but when Elle had caught her breath, Sylar ducked his head again and coaxed a second orgasm from her, just to show Luke how it was done.

“Oh…” he heard Luke pant. “Oh _fuck_.”

Fingers raked through Sylar’s hair, yanked and pulled. When he looked up sharply, his tongue never slowing against Elle’s pussy, it was Luke who was pushing him deeper between Elle’s legs and Luke who’d come again first, a mess of semen smeared over his chest and belly and the sheets between them.

“Yes,” Sylar moaned, the rumble of his voice against Elle’s flesh all that she needed to come again.

“Enough! Enough,” she gasped, pushing at Sylar’s shoulders. He eased his fingers from her, wiping his lips and chin with his back of his hand and grinned at the two of them collapsed together, sweaty, flushed and fucked out. For once they didn’t have a smartass word to say between them.

Luke lay on Elle’s shoulder, sleepily playing with her hair. She pushed at him until he sprawled bonelessly on his back. Elle stared, fascinated, at the come that stained his skin.

“That’s hot, microwave.”

“Yeah,” Sylar moaned, his voice sounding raw to his own ears. “Yeah, it is.”

Luke smiled up at them with a dazed expression. Elle reached for Sylar but he swept his hand between her legs, laughing as she hissed at the press of the heel of his palm against her oversensitive clit. She zapped him in return, a blue fizz sparking over his sweat-damp skin and crackling through his hair.

Sylar wrapped his slick, slick hand around his too-hard, too-hot cock. It didn’t seem fair that they’d gotten off so many times between them and Sylar was left with an aching erection he had to fist himself, but Elle would electrocute him through his dick if he tried to fuck her now and Luke was near enough asleep to be no fun. Sylar was too far gone to really care, needing to come too badly to wait for either one of them to be ready for another round. As he stroked himself, quick and hard, Elle pinched the soft skin at Luke’s waist until his eyes fluttered open and his spent cock twitched at the sight of Sylar jerking off.

And maybe that was good enough for now; his two little castaways found again, tangled together and watching him with rapt attention, kiss-reddened lips parted and their gazes never wavering. Sylar braced himself against them where they were pressed together, his fingers fanning out to touch both of them at once. And when Luke’s fingers twisted with his and Elle’s slim hand steadied him at his hip, that was when Sylar’s eyes slid shut. His hips bucked as he fucked his hand with quick, sharp thrusts. Sylar came with a long groan, Luke and Elle’s encouraging moans ringing in his ears and his come splattering over both.

“Ew!” Elle yelped.

She brushed her fingers through Sylar’s spunk to wipe it away but Luke caught her by the wrist, and pulled her hand to his mouth. He sloppily sucked each of her fingers clean, groaning around her fingers at Elle’s gasped, “Jesus, kid.”

Sylar stretched out over both of them, feeling barely strong enough to brace himself against the pillows but knowing better than to collapse down on two people who could nuke him and shock him at once. Dying twice in quick succession wasn’t Sylar’s idea of an afterglow, rapid cell regeneration or not. He ran the hand he’d used to touch himself over Luke’s chest, gathering up his come and Luke’s come until it mingled with Elle’s wetness still slicking his skin. Sylar rubbed his fingers over Luke’s lips, soft and pliant to his touch, until his mouth glistened with the mix of them.

Sylar held his breath as Luke lapped experimentally at the corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, hyperaware of Elle’s eyes on Luke’s mouth and her fingers tracing patterns on his shoulder blade. Luke rolled their combined taste in his mouth and then, with a small, sleepy moan, licked his lips clean. He tilted up his chin for more, his jaw tipping open to Sylar’s fingers as he pushed them into Luke’s mouth from him to suck.

“_Good boy,_” Sylar groaned, saying the words for Luke and for himself, to hear that happy noise it always made Luke make in the back of his throat and not caring if it pissed Elle off. But as he nuzzled against Luke’s soft, sweat-greased hair, Elle kept strangely quiet. Sylar glanced at her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled too, leaning forward to kiss Luke around Sylar’s fingers as Sylar dropped kisses to Luke’s cheeks and Elle’s neck.

When Sylar’s fingers slipped, clean now, from Luke’s mouth, he cuddled up behind Luke, Luke’s back to his chest as Luke wrapped his arms around Elle and pulled her against his front. By the time Sylar had pulled the blankets over them and settled one hand on the curve of Elle’s ass, Luke was softly snoring.

Over Luke’s shoulder, they kissed.

“Good girl,” Sylar tried. He supposed he deserved it when she zapped him for it hard enough to kill him. But that was okay, he didn’t need her to be a good girl she only needed to be his.


End file.
